


Broadway Bakes à la Red & Black

by vivelarepublique



Series: Red & Black Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broadway, Fluff, Gen, M/M, New York City, Schmackary's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelarepublique/pseuds/vivelarepublique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire experiences the theatre tradition that is Schmackary's when Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac participate in Broadway Bakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway Bakes à la Red & Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red & Black: A New Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731651) by [vivelarepublique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelarepublique/pseuds/vivelarepublique). 



> This drabble occurs around where the main fic currently leaves off (chapter 6), AKA post-Tony noms and pre-Tonys themselves (in May).

“So just watch what happens.  
We're back!”  
-”Watch What Happens (Reprise), _Newsies_  


“How have you lived in New York City for five years and _never_ been to Schmackary’s??”

Grantaire let out a sigh. “Well, Courfeyrac, I didn’t exactly frequent the theater district before...well...” He looked over at Enjolras, who gave his hand a squeeze as they walked hand-in-hand down 45th.

Courfeyrac smirked and turned around to face Grantaire, trotting backwards in front of him. “Before you met Ennnnjolras,” she drawled. Grantaire had to give it to her, Courfeyrac was extremely coordinated, which was probably one of the many reasons she was on Broadway and he was not.

“You’re about to run into a trash can, Courfeyrac,” Combeferre deadpanned from next to him. Courfeyrac pirouetted back to face forward and deftly navigated the obstacle. “And Grantaire is trying them now and that’s what matters.”

“I mean, they’re just cookies, right?” Grantaire laughed.

Enjolras’ eyes widened. “Take that back.”

“Wait, what?” Grantaire blinked.

“They have maple bacon cookies, Grantaire. Maple. Bacon. Cookies.”

Grantaire nodded slowly. “I mean, bacon is good but–”

“Bacon is _godly,_ Grantaire.” Enjolras’ eyes were bordering on anime-size at this point, combined with the natural gravitas he carried himself with, it was only a little intimidating.

“Enjolras really likes bacon,” Combeferre interjected.

“I got that,” Grantaire said with a bit of a nervous laugh. “Will keep that in mind.”

Courfeyrac started to hop as the group reached what appeared to be the end of a very long line. “We’re almost there!”

The crowd buzzed as the four pushed their way through to what turned out to be a store that was a lot smaller than Grantaire expected. He mentally thanked his lucky stars that he was not claustrophobic as he squeezed behind the counter with Enjolras, hanging towards the back. Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac, excitedly talked to who he could only assume was another Broadway actor and the owner.

Enjolras had just tied on his apron when Grantaire looked at the every growing crowd and noticed more than one Red & Black shirt. “So, explain to me again. You’re singing...and selling cookies...for charity?”  
“For the Broadway Cares Equity Fights Aids, yes!” Enjolras grinned, as he deftly tied up his hair in a somehow perfectly messy bun. Grantaire caught himself staring before shaking himself out of it.

“So people just come here to see you and eat cookies? That seems ideal.”

Enjolras smirked. “Yeah, and they can donate extra money to take selfies with us and such.”

“Oh, aren’t you the celebrity,” Grantaire smirked before Courfeyrac practically jumped on Enjolras’ back.

“Alright Enjolras, stop flirting, it’s time to make some moolah!”

Enjolras gave Grantaire a smile and turned around to his audience, and seemed to transform. Grantaire would never not be mesmerized by Enjolras performing, and especially not in such a small venue. IT’s not like he was fake and put on a mask, it was like his best qualities were heightened and he truly seemed to shine.

It was not long before Grantaire got recruited into helping take photos, but he couldn’t help but be amused because, well this always happens to him. But he takes damn good photos even on Windows phones he does not know how to work, and getting to see Enjolras look so happy (and also just a bit sweaty and breathless) with his fans is worth it, especially for the thanks he gives after each one.

“Alright everyone, donate a hundred bucks if you want to get us to sing our hearts out to you!” Courfeyrac yelled, to a huge cheer from the crowd. Grantaire was not aware that Courfeyrac had a cult following, but she does, and it is both adorable and terrifying at the same time. The dollar bills started pouring in, as Courfeyrac took selfie after selfie with her adoring fans. The squeals were ear-shattering, but in an endearing way.

Meanwhile, Combeferre diligently made sure each of them got all of their orders right, and had his fair share of fan photos, albeit usually from less vocal fans. It couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes before Courfeyrac proclaimed they had reached their goal. The three of them turned to each other, Combeferre whipping out his phone and tapping a note on a keyboard app. Was he ever _not_ prepared?

The three hummed the pitch, which sounded amazing to Grantaire. He could carry a tune, but the fact that they were professionals was obvious. They made a single note sound catchy. The crowd swelled in excitement and he saw smartphones pop up all over the tiny shop. 

There was a tension in the air and Grantaire didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he released it as Enjolras begin to sing the act one finale of Red & Black, followed in rapid succession by Combeferre’s smooth baritone and then Courfeyrac’s rich mezzo-soprano. It was one thing to hear their voices layer and harmonize on stage, but in the intimacy of the cookie shop, their voices saturated the air, making it buzz with energy. There was a second of silence after the three finished, perfectly in unison, before the shop erupted in applause and whistles. Enjolras’ flushed face as he turned to smile at Grantaire was so adorable his heart skipped a beat.

Soon enough, the bustle and friendly banter between the friends began again as cookies flew off trays and into eager fans’ hands and Grantaire got handed phones and snapped photos.

“You don’t realize how lucky you are,” Enjolras gushed to one girl who handed over her photo to Grantaire for a photo, “you’re having your picture taken by a _professional_ photographer.” 

“Here you go,” Grantaire muttered with a small smile, handing the phone back after snapping a couple of shots. The smile Enjolras gave him was once again too dazzling and he was grateful for the constant flow of people so Enjolras wouldn’t see how red his face was. His knee-jerk reaction was to turn to self-deprecation, it was only an iPhone photo, it wasn’t a big deal... But something about the sincerity in Enjolras’ voice stopped him. 

He and Combeferre’s eyes met as the latter snagged a key lime pie cookie from in front of him, and he swore that he gave him a small smirk. Not a mean smirk, an “I-know-everything-you’re-thinking” kind of smirk. And if the wink Courfeyrac proceeded to give him was any indication, Combeferre wasn’t the only observant one. Dammit.

Luckily, Enjolras was not observant. The rest of the shift passed without (too many) knowing looks, but just enough smiles from Enjolras to give Grantaire a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. A few also ridiculously attractive actors made their way behind the counter to take Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre’s places, but before they left, each person, walked away with a small blue and white striped box with filled with their own cookies.

“Did you want any?” Enjolras asked Grantaire after they made it back onto the street, able to breath easy with the anonymity the space outside the shop gave them. 

“Oh,” Grantaire blinked. He’d been surrounded by the cookies for what felt like so long that he’d completely forgotten that he could have some himself. “Do you have a S’mores, I mean, Sch'mores?”

Enjolras frowned looking into his box, but Combeferre quickly interjected, “Here, Grantaire I got a couple, you can have one of mine.” 

Enjolras gave Combeferre a wordless smile of thanks, and Grantaire thanked him as well. “This thing is _huge.”_ Then he took a bite. “Oh my god.”

“Right??” Courfeyrac grinned, eyes wide. “You can’t prepare someone for the ambrosia that is Schmackary’s.”

“Mhmm,” Enjolras murmured, mouth full of cookie.

Grantaire savored the taste of the graham cracker and marshmallow, the hint of salt with the chocolate... Then finally returned back to reality. “What kind did you get?”

“Maple Bacon,” Courfeyrac and Combeferre said in unison, as Enjolras murmured a less coherent “Mhmm mhm.”

Grantaire gave a laugh. “I guess you did say it was your favorite...”

Enjolras swallowed the last of his cookie. “It’s the best,” he said emphatically, face stony serious.

“Enjolras takes his bacon very seriously,” Combeferre added, eyes twinkling.

Grantaire laughed again. “I can see that.” He felt his phone buzz, and pulled it out to see a message from Eponine:

Eponine: I like anything chocolate.

“Oh shit, I need to get Eponine a cookie.”

Courfeyrac patted his shoulder affectionately. “Say no more. Hey, Combeferre, wanna come hang out for a bit?” Combeferre nodded, the four exchanged brief goodbyes, and Grantaire and Enjolras were on their own, making their way back down 45th. Grantaire didn’t even realize they were holding hands until they made it closer to the store, where the line spilled out onto the sidewalk outside. 

“I think...” Enjolras began.

“You’re going to stay out here?” Grantaire nodded. “I don’t want you get to get swarmed.” He paused a moment, and then for good measure, took the B&H baseball cap off his head and plopped it on Enjolras’ head. Enjolras blinked, as if wearing a hat was a foreign concept to him. “And a bit of camouflage for good measure.” 

When Grantaire looked back over at Enjolras after securing a spot in the circuitous (but surprisingly swift-moving) line, he was still holding the bill of the hat, a bit bewildered looking. He managed to fight his way through the crowd of fans vying for photos with the actors, and secured two chocolate chip cookies for Eponine. He snapped a photo of the bag and sent it to her.

His phone buzzed just as he reached Enjolras.

Eponine: You will live to see another day.

“Well, apparently my life was in jeopardy if I did not get these cookies, so I guess I made the right call coming back.”

Enjolras slipped his hand back into Grantaire’s.. “Well, I’m glad you came back too.”

In one motion, one which in retrospect Grantaire must admit was rather smooth, he flipped the hat off Enjolras’ head and kissed him. Enjolras made a surprised noise, but quickly returned the kiss. When they broke apart, he rested his head against Grantaire’s and smiled, until he saw the puzzled look on Grantaire’s face.

His eyebrows furrowed. “What is it?” 

Grantaire waited a beat, and then his eyes met Enjolras’. “I just have never kissed someone who tasted of bacon before.”

Enjolras laughed as he pulled away, giving Grantaire a small smack on the shoulder. “You should consider yourself lucky.”

“I do,” Grantaire replied simply. Enjolras blushed and the two walked in silence for a while. Grantaire coughed, ignoring his own flushed face. “Did you need to go back or...?” Grantaire began.

“I can walk you back.” Enjolras paused, then squeezed Grantaire’s hand. “I’d like to walk you back.”

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is not ready for posting yet and still has quite a bit to be written, but I thought we all could use a little fluff right now, so here's a drabble that didn't fit into the narrative flow of the main Red & Black fic, but occurs nonetheless! There are a few of these I have lying around/I would like to write. Apologies for any typos, I just kinda skimmed this one before posting lol.
> 
> As my high school theatre teacher put it, it's not really a trip to NYC if you don't get Schmackary's! You can see their delicious cookie offerings [here](http://schmackarys.com/cookies/). [Broadway Bakes](http://schmackarys.com/broadwaybakes/) is a fun charity event that they hold annually, and the song choice for this drabble is inspired by the cast of Newsies back in 2014, as seen in [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3QaQQHZ9M0)! 
> 
> Hope wherever you are and whenever you read this that you're having a good day <3 And as always, you can find me on tumblr at [vivelarepublique](http://vivelarepublique.tumblr.com)!


End file.
